


The Moon is on the Sea [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Character of Colour, Crossover, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Surfing, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Nani Pelekai thought she'd seen everything when her sister's dog turned out to be an alien.
Relationships: David Kawena/Nani Pelekai, Nani Pelekai/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	The Moon is on the Sea [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moon is on the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60968) by [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BtVS/The%20Moon%20is%20on%20the%20Sea.mp3) | 23:34 | 16.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Behind the Sea_ by Panic at the Disco

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
